


presents

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, CBT, Community: kink_bingo, Genital Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel got a curious birthday present from Teal'c, but he's going to make the most of it.</p><p>((I have no idea when Daniel's birthday is, so I decided it's sometime in spring u.u))</p>
            </blockquote>





	presents

When Teal’c had given him his birthday present Daniel had first thought it was a gag gift. After all what should someone want with a miniature flogger, a tiny cane and a much too small wrist-cuff?  
Apparently Jack had a good idea, because he first blushed and then glared at Teal’c, who grinned smugly.  
Thus instead of making a fuss about the stuff he put it aside and went on to unwrap other presents.

The next day he spend some time researching the new toys and was actually apalled what could be done with them. Daniel just hoped this try would go better than their almost stint into bloodplay.  
Still he read up some more and left the box laying around close to the bed, aware that Jack was eyeing it with fascination.

So once he was sure that Jack would not back out of it, not even when he saw some of the pictures Daniel was looking at, the younger finally decided to give it a try. After all you should try everything at least once before discarding it.

He started the evening off with something easy, something they were used to. He put Jack on his knees and carefully pushed a plug into him, using it to get his submissive hard and gasping softly. Then he guided Jack to turn around and recline against a mountain of pillows, spreading his legs and resting his arms over his back.

This day Daniel didn’t use much rope to tie Jack’s wrists, wanting to give him a change to move and shift his grip if needed.  
Once that was done he reached over and got out he kit, smirking when Jack’s eyes darkened.

“You ready to try this?”, he asked, picking up the all stretching and undoing it. The older was nodding eagerly and Daniel smiled as he reached down between Jack’s legs, hand wrapping around his balls to pull them down a bit. The eager smile was replaced by a gasp when Daniel pulled further until he could wrap the leather-strip around the skin over his head, closing it in place before releasing Jack’s balls. He had to admit they looked good stretched down like that and even though Jack was whimpering a bit he wasn’t pulling away.

He didn’t even try to close his legs when Daniel picked up the small flogger and teasingly ran the strands up the underside of his dick. He just relaxed into the touch, moaning softly when the small straps caressed his glands. The moan turned into a gasp when Daniel flicked his wrist, bringing the strands down onto the shaft. He didn’t put much force into the hit, but it still had Jack flinching and shivering.

“Good?”, he asked, bringing the flogger down again, careful not to hit the same spot again. Jack nodded and cried out softly at the next hit.

“yeah. Weird, but good”, the older said, gripping the headboard firmly to stay in place as Daniel brought the flogger down again and again, watching in amazement as the skin went red and small strip-marks appeared on sensitive skin. Every now and again Daniel would stop and run the strands over the balls, up the shaft and over the glands before he went back to smacking, bringing the flogger down on sensitive skin until Jack was crying out at every contact of leather on skin, hands tight as the pain washed over him mingling with the pleasure of the few moments when Daniel leaned down to blow cool air over heated skin.

“Want to give the cane a try?”, Daniel asked as he put down the flogger and picked up the roughly pencil sized smooth wood implement. Jack was shivering already and a few times had even tried to close his legs, only to have the flogger decend on his inner thighs, but now Daniel was tired of playing with the flogger and from the way Jack squirmed it seemed so was he.

“no, Danny. Not now…How about you fuck me instead?”, Jack asked, raising his hips in invitation, giving Daniel a nice glimpse of the base of the plug.

“Tease”, Daniel chided, pushing Jack down with a hand to his stomach and placing and open hand smack on his balls. Nothing heavy, but the impact still had Jack gasping and straining away.

“Always for you”, he said, panting harshly as Daniel ran his hand up his cock, rubbing firmly over the welts and making them sting. Daniel just chuckled at that and nodded.

“Alright. Turn over then”, he ordered, sitting back and watching closely how Jack twisted to roll onto his stomach, his balls still stretched low by the piece of leather. It was a most enticing sight, especially when Jack finally managed to get on all fours, legs spread and arching his hips up in a quite inviting display.

“Like that?”, Jack asked teasingly, moaning softly when the response was a smack to his ass and the plug getting pulled out.

“For this, you don’t get any more stretching”, Daniel chided, slicking up his cock as he moved in on his sub, holding onto his hips firmly in a way that had Jack moaning as he pushed inside. He didn’t go slow, because Jack was already tensing around him, rocking back into the fucking. When Daniel reached around him to wrap a slick hand around his sensitive cock he almost screamed into the pillow, but his dominant didn’t let go of it, jerking him off in time to the thrusts until he fell over the edge, whimpering and biting the pillow as he felt Daniel orgasm as well, his cock twitching inside his ass and making him shiver at the extra stimulation.

Once Daniel had pulled out Jack carefully laid down, sighing in pleasure when the strap around his balls was released.

“That thing, is much like a corset, you know?”, Jack said drowsily, gasping when Daniel rolled him over to examine his balls.

“how?”, Daniel asked while making sure he hadn’t done any serious harm or left behind bruises.

“It’s heaven to wear one but the best part is still the moment you get to take it off”, he replied cheekily, sighing softly when Daniel undid the rope around his wrists.

“I get it we’ll do this again?”, the younger asked, moving to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth.

“Sure. But then we have to try out the cane”, Jack said, eyeing the small stick with fascination in his eyes.

“That can surely be done”, Daniel said when he flopped down on the bed and began to carefully wash Jack down, who just watched and relaxed in the sheets, closing his eyes in pleasure.


End file.
